


Annabelle's Homework

by frecklendimples (real_phy)



Category: Stray Kids (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, SONG FIC BOOYAH, STAN ALEC BENJAMIN, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 15:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20817425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/real_phy/pseuds/frecklendimples
Summary: Suddenly, Hyunjin’s brown tuft of hair was seen and Felix could feel his heart beating rapidly. It’s funny how he always hated the pretty boy’s guts before, but the only thing he does to Felix now is make him go crazy. He never imagined how deep he’d be falling for the elder.Hyunjin was just so pretty, so full of life.Felix’s eyes were twinkling, he was sure of that when Hyunjin stopped in front of him.





	Annabelle's Homework

**Author's Note:**

> listen to Alec Benjamin's Annabelle's Homework for a more interactive experience, yeah?  
I WON'T SPOIL ANYTHING. JUST WATCH THEM BE INLOVE WITH EACH OTHER. love u all.

_Careful as I write her name___  
On the corner of the page  
Make it look like it was her  
All along, and I  
Put the paper in my bag  
As I am walking back to class  
And the notes I wrote  
That took me so long

** _Day 22_ **

Felix was anxious, it was finally the day to turn their assignments in. The name _Hwang Hyunjin _neatly scribbled on the corner of its page. Felix’s eyes were literally hollow, and his heavy bags were way too evident on his undereye.

Yet the clock was reading 7 AM and Felix couldn’t bear to miss a class so he shoves the paper in his backpack, getting ready for class.

And now Felix was waiting for Hyunjin on their very same spot that they spend so much time together, with him leaning on the desk, the clock strikes 5 in the evening and since it was a Friday, Felix lets himself stay longer, pondering back to the day it all began.

** _Day 1_ **

The skies were tearing up, the whole campus covered in its cold embrace as Felix’s eyes were focused on the windowpane of their classroom. Their professor’s voiced drowned out by how heavy the skies were weeping. Every pitter patter of the drops cascading through the glass. Felix was slowly _mesmerized _by it. He doesn’t really _care _about how Ms. Park was trying to explain how Trigonometry works, because Felix never liked Trigonometry. It was his _least _favorite subject.

His fingers were tapping on his desk gently, eyes rolling back to the front of the class. It was his 4th week as a transfer student. _God_, he misses Australia so much. Life there was so much better. Not only was he alone here, but he also has _limited _knowledge of speaking Korean and it sucks. _Everything sucks. _

Not until the class heard rushing footsteps, almost as if it was being chased by some _monster _at how loud it was. That caught Felix’s attention, letting his forefinger push his glasses back to the bridge of his nose, the class’ attention now focused on the front door.

_Hwang Hyunjin _

The tag on his uniform indicated the said name and funny how _Felix _never paid attention the boy’s name before. Sure, he remembers the dude who sits on the column three, row two. Also known as the guy seated behind him. Also also known as the university’s pretty boy and pretty much he is everywhere. _Not to Felix though, Felix pays no attention to him, thank you. Maybe_ that’s because it was his first time to be this _late _for class.

“Ms. Park, I’m so sorry. The bus had a maintenance and-“

“Save your excuses and go to your seat before I hand you a yellow slip.” Ms. Park rolled her eyes and pointed to his seat.

Hyunjin only gave her a mischievous grin, wiggling his brows before giving their professor a wink and Felix could only snort. _Wow his bravery. _Felix watched him as he went to his own chair which was behind him, once again. Felix was about to get his attention back to his _oh-so-confusing_ trigonometry notes before he was interrupted by a light tap on his back.

“Hey, Felix right?” The familiar voice said, and Felix only realized that the owner of the voice belonged to the _infamous _Hwang Hyunjin. Felix turned his head a bit to mutter a small “Yeah?” and suddenly the boy was leaning to him, lips hovered way too close to his ear. “Can you do me a favor later?” Hyunjin asked, tilting his head cutely and Felix almost frowned and grimaced at the sight but he willed himself to smile and mumble a smile “A’ight.”

And so the class went on which felt like _years _for Felix. Felix was about to close his notes until a much bigger hand was placed atop his which halted him from closing his notes. “_Please.”_ And Felix knew that voice all too well because it was literally engraved to his mind after how close it had been on his ear.

“What?” Felix perked, and he was hoping he didn’t sound too cold or anything-

“Can… you teach me Trigonometry?” Hyunjin started to kneel down In front of Felix’s desk, which, Felix would probably be gaping right now if not the way he realized he was probably just too short for this giant.

“Huh? Why me?” Felix tried to pry, resting his arm on the desk, and letting his palm cradle his cheek.

“I… just walked passed you this morning.. when I was-“

“Yeah late.” Felix grinned almost mockingly, scoffing.

“Hey! But- yeah when I was late.” Hyunjin giggled and suddenly Felix doesn’t really hate his guts anymore, wow _Felix just hated his guts for being so- everyone’s center of attention. _

“As I was saying- I saw you writing such _neat _notes fuck, how do you do that?” Hyunjin suddenly grabbed his notes and Felix panicked momentarily because he could’ve wrote some shit in there and-

“Hey! Give it back!” Felix stood up as soon as Hyunjin did, trying to keep it out of Felix’s reach. He was so _tired _and this piece of shit was playing with him.

“Nuh uh. Not until you agree to my deal.” Hyunjin looked down at Felix, smiling prettily and Felix almost _fell _into the trap where Hyunjin’s so fucking pretty and-

“Dude, just give it back.” Felix finally sighed in his native language. “_Please.” _He added, almost huffing.

“You’re so cute when you’re being teased.” Hyunjin- that fucker- had the audacity to spit those words in front of Felix.

And curse his fucking cheeks for turning red and Felix tried to convince himself that it’s just because he’s embarrassed and not really a little giddy at how their school pretty boy is trying to make fun of him.

“Cat got your tongue, pink cheeks?” And there goes his trance fading.

“Shut up…” Felix hissed, tugging onto his own hair in frustration.

“What.. What’s in it for me” Felix finally spoke, looking up at the taller boy.

“Hm.. Let’s see.” Hyunjin pondered, pursing his lips before looking back to the smaller with fond eyes, and an _adorable _grin. “How about… You try to teach me it during vacant hours?” Hyunjin offered, fixing Felix’s glassed back to the bridge of his nose which did nothing to his tinting cheeks.

“_Fuck, _fine.” Felix breathed, crossing his arms.

“Good! I’ll see you at dismissals.” Hyunjin chuckled, giving back the smaller’s notes. “See ya later, Lee.”

Dismissals came faster than it had ever been and Felix felt dumb for actually waiting in the school library for the taller dude. _No wait, _what if Hyunjin was just toying with Felix- what if the _rumors _were true were Hyunjin liked to assert his looks and just play around with everyone.

“Hey, sweetcheeks, looking for me?” Hyunjin’s voice interrupted his train of thoughts and Felix suddenly wants to back out of all this bullshit he’s about to do-

“Shut up and take your seat before I force you down.” Felix’s voice dropped in octave, wanting to intimidate the taller.

“Woah- _woah. _Calm down kid.” Hyunjin only laughed, trying to fix his hair as he dropped down to the chair.

“Kid? What do you mean kid we’re the same age-“ Felix protested, ready to tug Hyunjin by his hair and throw him to the window.

“Uh huh? You’re a few month younger than me.” Hyunjin was suddenly holding Felix’s ID CARD which only made Felix furious.

“Stop fucking touching my things.” Felix whined, taking his ID CARD from the elder.

“Lol, cutie. Okay yeah where do we start.” Hyunjin took his notebook out from his book, and suddenly he was _serious _and Felix panicked because _he doesn’t even fucking know what to do_.

“Okay so. It’s like this.” Felix breathed, leaning closer to the elder as he tries to explain what the fuck it was about- even though he himself didn’t understand shit. They talked for like a few minutes but that Trigonometry talk was quickly replaced by life talk, and then suddenly, their notebooks were forgotten on the table, giggling at each other for the stupid shits they did during their highschool years, they didn’t even realized the clock were striking 6 at night.

“Fuck, it’s getting late.” Hyunjin mumbles, smiling apologetically at Felix. “I’m sorry I took your time way too long. I’ll take you home?” Hyunjin offered, directing his palm to Felix.

_Fuck, why is he feeling giddy and happy and-_

“No, it’s alright. My dorm’s not that far here anyway.” Felix nodded, motioning for him to go first.

“But- Fine, if you insist. I’ll see you later then?” Hyunjin beamed at him, waving.

“Yeah, alright. Stay safe going home!” Felix chirped, waving back.

_She doesn't notice me___  
She just smiles and says  
"Thank you for the  
Trigonometry"  
'Cause that's all it meant to her

**Day 22**

Suddenly, Hyunjin’s brown tuft of hair was seen and Felix could feel his heart beating rapidly. It’s funny how he always hated the pretty boy’s guts before, but the only thing he does to Felix now is make him go _crazy. _He never imagined how deep he’d be falling for the elder.

_Hyunjin was just so pretty, so fuil of life. _

Felix’s eyes were twinkling, he was sure of that when Hyunjin stopped in front of him.

“You got it?” Hyunjin smiled, offering his palm to the younger.

“U-uh yeah, wait a second.” Felix starts to scramble through his bag and he mentally cursed himself for stuttering and making a fool of himself. And Felix hated how pretty and soft and just- so _breathtaking _Hyunjin was being as he sat himself in front of Felix.

“H-here.” Felix clears his throat, offering the folder of Hyunjin’s Trigonometry homework.

“Woah, you finished it?” Hyunjin stares at him with his eyes twinkling and Felix could never possibly fall for him more but here he is, topping his own records. He was flipping through pages and pages of the series of homework Felix did for him.

“Mhm. It’s not that hard though.” _That’s a lie,_ Felix’s head voice yelled at him because even right now Felix was so sleep-deprived and ready to collapse anytime.

“God, _Felix. _Thank you for the Trigonometry.” Hyunjin bolted up from his seat and wrapped his arms around the younger. Felix was hoping his heartbeat wasn’t heard by the elder at how fast it was beating.

“No problem, Jin.” Felix softly mumbled, nuzzling his face against the elder’s neck.

**Day 18 **

“Fuck. Why can’t I understand shit.” Hyunjin was losing it. Felix and him were on Felix’s dorm, still trying to figure out Trigonometry but Hyunjin was seriously not getting any of it. He was almost ready to burst into tears and Felix couldn’t- handle seeing him cry so he interrupted the elder’s monologue.

“I’ll do it. It’ll be done in a few days.” Felix chirped, _suddenly feeling the regret seeping through him. _

Hyunjin looked up at him, who was sprawled on the floor of Felix’s red mat.

“Really?” His eyes were twinkling prettily and Felix felt _things _working in his guts.

“Yeah. You gotta be patient though.” Felix chuckled sheepishly.

“Thank you, Felix.” Hyunjin got up, embracing the smaller in his arms.

**Day 20**

_Felix was crying. _No, literally he was tearing up because it had been his 5th can of coffee for the night but he wasn’t getting any of the topics of Trigonometry in his head. He wasn’t even half finished of their homework. His pen was creating a gentle tapping motion on his desk as Felix was shaking at how much caffeine his body was taking.

_Damn, all the things he’d do for that boy. _

“Okay, Felix. Take a deep breath, come on you can do it-“ Felix stops himself because an ugly sob was ripped from his throat, he was _so _tired and the bed looked at him temptingly.

Until his phone beeped.

**Hyunjinnie 11:28 PM**

Yongbokkie~ Deadline of the homeworks have been extended for a few hours.

Don’t overwork yourself okay, baby?

_Baby. God fucking damn it. Baby._

Those words worked much better than caffeine did to his body because suddenly he was sitting up straight and was getting back to his work.

**Me 11: 31 PM**

_Aye aye captain!_

**Day 22 **

Hyunjin unclasped from the hug and Felix was expecting something, _anything in return. _

“Thank you, Felix. Try to get some rest yeah?” Hyunjin grinned, ruffling Felix’s hair and he was suddenly… _hurt. _Was he expecting more than just a hug? Not even a kiss? Or maybe a coffee outside?

Felix was _disappointed. _He could only let out a chuckle because yeah he needed that right now.

“Aight, yeah. You’re welcome.” Felix’s voice sounded a little.. drained but he looks at the elder with tired, teary eyes.

And he expected Hyunjin to remove his glasses and wipe his tears for him.

But he only walked away and it _kinda _broke Felix’s heart.

_Careful as I walk away___  
So she can't see it on my face  
How I look and now I'm feeling so bad  
I'm disappointed in myself  
'Cause I know love is not for sale  
Oh, my mother raised me better than that

  * _Reset _

**Day 1**

It had been weeks since Hyunjin had been talking and hanging out with Felix. It was a little _lonely _for Felix because he was so used to Hyunjin being there that Hyunjin almost felt like Felix’s daily necessity.

Felix was once again, alone in the library, trying to understand their Geometry homework until an all too familiar touch was on his back.

“Lixie!” Hyunjin pouted, resting his chin on the younger’s shoulder.

_Hyunjin… Maybe he was wrong all along, maybe Hyunjin just got too busy. _

“Jinnie.. Where have you been?” Felix almost whines the word, pulling the elder closer to him.

“I got busy over the Geometry homework.” Hyunjin pouted even more, staring at Felix with his puppy eyes and Felix wanted to remove his glasses and just kiss Hyunjin-

“Me too.” Felix jutted his lower lip out. Adjusting himself so he could wrap his own arms around the elder’s.

“Wanna go back to my place and learn together?” Hyunjin drawls, almost _as if he’s suggesting something _and who was Felix to say no?

**Day 17 **

It was a Saturday and the skies were littered with sparkles of the stars, and it was covered in a sea of blues and purple. Felix and Hyunjin were at Hyunjin’s place this time, faces only inches closed as Felix was trying to explain about lines.

“This pair here is a parallel line.” Felix says, his forefinger pointing the equation on his notebook and he went back to staring into Hyunjin’s eyes and he regretted doing it. The next thing he knows is that Hyunjin’s taking his sleeved cover hand into his and lacing their fingers together.

“Hyunjin.. What are you-?” Felix panicked.

The next thing, Hyunjin was removing the glasses off of his face, letting his free hand trace over Felix’s freckles. “Stop wearing too much concealer. The stars on your face are too pretty to be hidden.” He softly mumbles, a soft smile painted on his features.

He totally wasn’t expecting Hyunjin to lean close and close the distance between them and the next thing he feels is a pair of plush soft lips against his.

Arms gently sliding down to his waist and Felix _felt amazing. _He never experienced something like this before and he was about to tilt his head and follow to the rhythm of Hyunjin’s lips until he pulled away.

“The lesson.” Hyunjin whispered, his pupils dilated and his lips a little shiny from the short liplock.

“Forget about it, I’ll do it. Let’s just get back to where we stopped.” Felix _feeling bold _stated as he cards his fingers through the elder’s hair and lets his lips slide gently against the elder’s.

_But I spent___  
22 days and 21 nights  
Crossing every T  
Just making it right  
Only to discover  
It's not worth  
Doing Annabelle's homework  
Doesn't matter how many papers I write  
End of the equation won't be you and I  
And now I am just another who got hurt  
Doing Annabelle's homework

**Day 27**

Felix finally turned their homework in Geometry five days ago and Hyunjin was nowhere. He was starting to get worried. Felix was about to take risk and use his phone in the library to call for Hyunjin until two silhouettes appeared in front of him.

He knows that stand way too well, and the same someone was wrapping an arm around a familiar face’s waist. Felix recognizes the girl as _Chou Tzuyu_, the pretty girl in the school everyone’s got a crush on.

Felix paled at the scene, phone suddenly heavy in his hand, and his vision blurring at it. He saw the two silhouettes separating and felt his soul leave his body when the said girl was approaching him.

“Felix, right?” Tzuyu greeted, sticking closer to Felix as she fishes out her phone from her cardigan.

“Yeah?” Felix’s voice trembled, holding tightly onto his phone as if it was his life.

And when Tzuyu got the phone out of her pocket, he smiles, _sickeningly sweet _for Felix’s liking. “Thanks for giving me and Hyunjin high marks for the first semester.” Tzuyu giggles, standing up, but not before dropping a note towards Felix’s foot.

Felix wished he would have left the paper left to rot on the floor, because what it says only made him feel an unbearable pain in his chest.

_I kissed Felix, and boy was he pathetic. He offered to make my Geometry homework again though, babe. I’ll send it to you when he finishes it. Love you._

  * _xoxo hyunjin_

Felix let his tears blur his vision and stained the paper, and it only dawned on him that his supposedly first _love _was all just a lie.

**Author's Note:**

> HOW WAS THE HEARTBREAK FOOLS? LMAOOO YEAH I LOVE U ALL.


End file.
